


All In The Eyes

by goldblumesque



Series: The Quilloki Collection [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumesque/pseuds/goldblumesque
Summary: Peter opens his mouth. Embarrassment ensues.





	All In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a little amble into writing these two together. I doubt it'll become some chapter by chapter long arc but I'm determined to dabble. If the people want it, I will write more of it. Kudos & comments make me aware of an audience, and prompts are always welcome ♡

A small crop of Asgardians fished out of the swirling debris from their ship. Shortly after Thor’s own arrival and they had now all scattered to collect themselves, and Peter had become deft at this quick and nervous sport of people watching.

Gamora and Mantis headed efforts to care for them, Groot pulled away from a game of Asteroids to assist. Rocket getting them as far away from the crash site as possible, and so he feels largely redundant. Still, he soon spots a tall and lone figure, a pale and slender hand against the ship’s wall in stark contrast.

“Hi.” He’s doing that voice. You know the one. The one that comes with a not so subtle lean against that same wall and a crooked smile that’d make the universe swoon. “I’m Peter–”

And then those ice eyes are upon him and he realises his mistake. It’s an oft-occurring mistake, granted, and Quill should have learned in time that not everyone with long tresses of particularly well-kept hair are women. Seems to gulp his words inward again and take them back entirely, and arms fold across his chest. A nervous tic, at least here anyway.

The upward quirk of Loki’s brow seems questioning, but he soon catches the thread of whatever assumption might have been made. Gaze narrows, sultry smile seems to beckon and he straightens up a slight. It makes Peter realise that he is now, most definitely, the cowering prey. Air of challenge. Always in the eyes, is it not?

“So, so, uh—- _are you an Avenger?”_ He’s asking out of ignorance, grasping for something to talk about out of instant and close knowledge. The breathy laugh that crawls its way from Loki is one that tells him it’s a foolish question, and all following conversation is swallowed up once more. Stare floats away out of seeming need for it, and— is? _Is he sweating?_

“I am not.” A curt reply and the trickster again turns attention to the great expanses of space that stretch before them, only saved from a grim and icy test of mettle by some form of glass. Either way, he doesn’t enjoy pondering what’s out there. Bleak thoughts are cast away with further interrogation. “I am Loki, prince of Asgard. And what are you, Peter Quill?” Termed carefully. Call him curious at how a so-seeming human keeps this kind of company so far away from Midgard.

Rightfully? _He doesn’t know._


End file.
